lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Claire Littleton
| LetzterAuftritt= | Episodenanzahl=72 Episoden 1 Mobisode | Zentriert= | Name=Claire Littleton | Alter=22 | Herkunft=Sydney | Status=unbekannt | Beruf=Gastronomie früher Piercerin | GrundAus=Keine, geboren und gelebt in Australien | GrundTrip=Angeblich, um ihr Baby den Adoptiveltern zu bringen | Familie=Christian Shephard - Vater Carole Littleton - Mutter Lindsey - Tante Jack Shephard - Halbbruder Aaron Littleton - Sohn | Extra='Seitwärtsblenden' | synchro=Ilona Otto | Images=Claire Littleton }} Claire Littleton (*27. Oktober 1982 in Australien) ist eine Überlebende von Oceanic Flug 815. Als das Flugzeug abstürzt, ist sie im achten Monat schwanger, weswegen sie sich anfangs auf der Insel als Außenseiterin fühlt. Sie baut eine Beziehung zu Charlie auf. Sie wird von Ethan entführt. Auf der Insel bringt sie später ihren Sohn Aaron zur Welt. Bevor Ben das Rad dreht, verschwindet sie auf mysteriöse Art im Dschungel. Vor dem Absturz und Christian Shephard. ]] Claire verursachte versehentlich einen Unfall, bei dem ihre Mutter ins Koma fiel und erst kurz nach dem Absturz der Oceanic 6 wieder aufwacht. Als ein Mann namens Christian Shephard neben dem Bett der Mutter steht, kommt es zu einer Diskussion zwischen Claires Tante und ihm, woraufhin Christian Claire gesteht, ihr Vater zu sein. Als Claire später ihrer Arbeit in einem Piercingstudio nachgeht, taucht ihr Vater dort auf und bittet sie, einen Kaffee mit ihr zu trinken. Claire willigt ein, sagt jedoch bei diesem Gespräch, dass sie keinen Kontakt zu ihm möchte und dass sie froh sei, nicht zu wissen, wie ihr Vater heißt, und das dies auch so bleiben soll. Claire besucht ihre Mutter regelmäßig und arbeitet später in dem Restaurant Fish & Fry für 5 Dollar die Stunde. Als sie von ihrem Freund Thomas schwanger wird, gerät sie in Panik und will die Schwangerschaft abbrechen. Doch Thomas redet ihr ein, dass das Baby das Beste in beider Leben sein könnte. Einige Tage später bringt ihre Freundin Rachel sie zu einem Wahrsager, der von ihrer Schwangerschaft weiß, obwohl sie es nicht einmal ihrer Mutter erzählt hat. Er sagt ihr, sie soll das Kind unbedingt selbst aufziehen, und das dies von großer Wichtigkeit sei. 2 Monate später verlässt Thomas Claire, woraufhin sie sich dazu entschließt, das Baby zur Adoption freizugeben. Als Claire erneut den Wahrsager Malkin aufsucht, gerät er in Panik und sagt, sie solle das Kind nicht zur Adoption freigeben - es sei wichtig, dass nur sie selbst es aufziehe. Nach diesem Gespräch ruft er sie ständig an. Claire besucht währenddessen weiterhin ihre im Koma liegende Mutter und schaltet für sie immer wieder den Fernseher an, damit diese sich ihre geliebten Tiersendungen "ansehen" kann. Eines Tages erscheint sie dort mit einem großen Babybauch und bleibt weinend bei ihrer Mutter am Bett und erzählt ihr, dass sie schwanger sei und das Baby zur Adoption freigeben wird. Kurz darauf hat sie einen Termin bei einer Adoptionsvermittlung. Dort lernt sie die möglichen Adoptiveltern Arlene und Joseph Stewart kennen. Sie bittet die beiden, das Wiegenlied "Catch a Falling Star" zu singen, da es ihr auch immer vorgesungen wurde. Als sie den Vertrag unterschreiben will und keiner der ihr vorgelegten Stifte funktioniert, überlegt Claire es sich anders und geht erneut zu Malkin. Dieser hat jedoch inzwischen eine Adoption in Los Angeles arrangiert und gibt ihr ein Ticket für Flug 815 und verspricht ihr 12.000 Dollar, wenn sie diesen Flug nimmt. Am folgenden Tag besteigt sie das Flugzeug. Auf der Insel Staffel 1 Claire schreit laut auf, als das Chaos am Strand wütet, woraufhin Jack ihr helfen will. Hurley verspricht Jack, auf sie aufzupassen, nachdem eine Explosion alle drei aufspringen ließ. Seit diesem Tag glaubt Claire, das Baby nicht mehr zu spüren. Claire fragt Jack, ob es möglich wäre, eine Art Gedenkfeier abzuhalten, bevor sie den Flugzeugrumpf anzünden, doch Jack antwortet: "Es ist nicht mein Ding." und Claire genießen ein Glas schmackhafter "Erdnussbutter". ]] Sie fühlt sich ausgestoßen wegen ihrer Schwangerschaft und freundet sich schnell mit Charlie an. Dieser versucht sie zu überreden, zu den Höhlen zu ziehen, woraufhin sie ihm verspricht, dass sie das machen wird, wenn er ihr Erdnussbutter besorgt, die sie seit dem Absturz vermisst. Kurz darauf bringt er ein leeres Glas mit und isst mit ihr imaginäre Erdnussbutter. Daraufhin zieht Claire mit ihm in die Höhlen. In der Höhle plagen Claire Albträume und sie schreckt schreiend aus dem Schlaf. Als sie sich dort nicht mehr sicher fühlt, will sie ins Camp zurückziehen. Sie wird jedoch mit Charlie von Ethan entführt. gibt dem ungeborenen Baby eine Spritze. ]] Zwei Wochen lang wird Claire in der Stab-Station untergebracht und unter Drogen gesetzt. Regelmäßig spritzt Ethan dem Baby etwas ein. (Eventuell Vaccin.) Später weckt Alex Claire auf und sagt ihr, sie müsse schnellstens hier weg, weil sie sonst sterben würde. Als Claire dies nicht glaubt, betäubt Alex sie mit Chloroform und bringt sie raus, wo Danielle Rousseau sie findet. Claire will nicht, dass Danielle sie verschleppt und schreit und wehrt sich, wobei sie tiefe Kratzer in Rousseaus Armen hinterlässt. Daraufhin schlägt Rousseau sie K.O. und trägt sie zurück zum Camp. Claire kann sich an die letzten zwei Wochen nicht erinnern. Locke baut für Aaron eine Krippe, wobei Claire ihm, froh, eine Beschäftigung zu haben, hilft. Während Boone um sein Leben kämpft und Jack ihn operieren muss, bringt Claire Aaron mit Hilfe von Kate zur Welt. Später bittet sie Charlie und Sayid, ihr Aaron wieder zu bringen, weil Rousseau ihn entführt hat, kurz nachdem das Floß in See gestochen ist. Staffel 2 übergeben die Flasche Sun. ]] Claire findet einige Tage, nachdem Charlie Aaron zurückgebracht hat, die Flaschenpost mit den Briefen der Überlenden darin. Die Flasche hätte auf dem Floß sein müssen. Sie erzählt Shannon davon, und die beiden übergeben die Flasche Sun. Danach vermuten fast alle, dass etwas mit dem Floß passiert sei. Als Eko ihr zeigt, was in den Marienstatuen drin ist, misstraut sie Charlie und bittet ihn, von ihrem Zelt fernzubleiben. Sie baut eine väterliche Beziehung zu Locke auf, der sie auch immer mehr in Schutz nimmt und in der Nähe ihres Zeltes schläft. Charlie gibt jedoch nicht auf und sagt, Aaron müsse getauft werden. Dies weckt Zweifel bei ihr, und Claire lässt sich gemeinsam mit ihrem Sohn von Eko taufen, damit sie sich im Jenseits wieder treffen, falls ihnen etwas geschehen sollte. und Kate die Stab-Station. ]] Aaron wird krank und Claire beginnt sich langsam an die zwei Wochen zu erinnern. Sie geht mit Kate zu Libby und bittet sie darum, ihre verlorenen Erinnerungen wachzurufen. Als sie sich scheinbar an alles erinnert, geht sie gemeinsam mit Kate los und trifft auf Rousseau. Claire sagt ihr, dass sie sich an alles errinnert und das Rousseau sie sofort dahin zurückbringen soll, wo sie sie gefunden hat. Claire entdeckt die Stab-Station und geht mit Rousseau und Kate hinein. Doch die Station ist verlassen und alles ist leer. Kate findet nur in ein paar Spinden Umhänge und falsche Bärte. Claire entdeckt nichts außer einer selbstgestrickten Babysocke, daraufhin wollen sie wieder aufbrechen. An einem Waldstück, an dem Rousseau sich von ihnen verabschiedet, erzählt sie, dass eine junge Frau ihr bei der Flucht geholfen hat. Eine junge Frau mit blauen Augen - sie vermutet, dass es Rousseaus Tochter ist. Nachdem ein Versorgungspaket gefunden wurde, gibt Charlie ihr den Impfstoff, den er darin gefunden hat. Claire bedankt sich freundlich, ist jedoch noch immer sichtlich enttäuscht von Charlie. Erst als Ana-Lucia und Libby beerdigt werden, nimmt seine Hand und baut von da an wieder Kontakt zu ihm auf. Nachdem der Himmel sich bei der Entladung violett gefärbt hat und Charlie verwirrt aus dem Dschungel gestolpert ist, verzeiht Claire ihm. Am Abend dieses Tages küssen sich Charlie und Claire . Staffel 3 und Locke, wie sie Eko ins Camp bringen. ]] Eine Gruppe von Überlebenden fragt nach dem Verbleib von Jack und Eko. Hurley erzählt einer Frau namens Nikki, dass Jack nicht zurückkommt, weil "sie ihn haben". Locke übernimmt die Führung der Gruppe und erklärt, dass Hurley mit "sie" die Anderen meint. Als Claire nach Sun, Jin und Sayid fragt, sagt Locke, dass er seine Freunde finden will, auch wenn er noch nicht weiß, wie. Er bittet Nikki, Claire und einen Mann namens Paulo darum, sich um Eko zu kümmern. Desmond erklärt Claire, dass sie eine Weile an den Strand ziehen soll, damit er ihr Dach reparieren kann. Claire sagt jedoch, dass es in Ordnung ist und wird dabei von Charlie unterstützt, der hinzufügt, dass er es reparieren würde, wenn es kaputt wäre. Desmond akzeptiert ihre Entscheidung und geht davon, nachdem Claire sich für seine Sorgen bedankt. Claire wird aufgrund Desmonds Verhalten misstrauisch. Desmond bringt einen Golfschläger an der Spitze eines hohen Masts an, der in der Nähe von Claires Zelt steht. Desmond erklärt, dass es sich um ein Experiment handelt. Plötzlich kommt es zu einem Regenschauer, bei dem Claires Dach beschädigt wird und eine Menge Wasser auf Aaron fällt. Als Claire und Charlie ihn abtrocknen und ihn vor dem Regen schützen, schlägt ein Blitz in den Golfschläger auf dem Mast ein, der wie ein Blitzableiter funktioniert. Desmond rettet Claire aus dem Wasser und reanimiert sie am Strand. Später will Charlie wissen, woher Desmond wusste, dass Claire ertrinkt. Charlie fragt, ob Desmond Claire gerettet hat, nachdem er in einer Vision gesehen hat, dass sie ertrinkt, aber Desmond erklärt, dass er Charlie gerettet hat. In einer weiteren Vision ist Charlie ertrunken, als er versucht hat, Claire zu retten. Es herrscht viel Jubel als Hurley den alten DHARMA Bus zum Laufen bringt. Als die Helfer mit frischer Hoffnung zum Strand zurückkehren wollen, bleibt Hurley zurück, um eine weitere Spritztour zu unternehmen. Jin schenkt Sun eine Blume und der lächelnde Charlie begibt sich zu Claire. Als Charlie mit ihr ein Picknick am Strand machen möchte, kommt Desmond herbei und bittet Charlie, mit ihm in den Wald zu gehen. Claire rennt daraufhin jedoch glücklich und jubelnd weg mit den Worten: Ich weiß, wie wir von dieser Insel wegkommen! Mit Jins Netzen möchte sie eine Möwe fangen und sie mit einem Zettel an der Fußschelle wieder freilassen. An diesem Tag folgt sie Desmond in den Dschungel, der ihr eine Möwe besorgt und ihr von seinen Visionen erzählt. Claire schreibt einen Zettel für die Außenwelt und lässt die Möwe fliegen. thumb|left|200px|Claire bricht zusammen. Als Jack mit Juliet zurückkehrt, bricht Claire plötzlich mit Blut in Mund und Nase zusammen, worauf sich Jack sofort um sie kümmert. Juliet bittet Kate, dass sie Jack zu sich holen soll, weil es angeblich ihre Schuld wäre, dass es Claire auf einmal so schlecht geht. Sie erklärt ihm, dass Claires Krankheit durch eine Medizin bedingt sein könnte, die dafür geschaffen wurde, dass Frauen das späte Stadium der Schwangerschaft überleben. Jede Schwangere auf dieser Insel sei bisher gestorben. Das heißt, jede Schwangere, außer Claire. Die verabreichten Spritzen seien lebenswichtig gewesen, und nun brauche Claire weitere Medizin, damit ihr Immunsystem nicht zusammenbreche. Sie könne etwas aus Ethans Versteck holen, aber dazu müsse sie sofort aufbrechen. Bevor Juliet Claire das Medikament spritzen kann, erinnert Jack sie daran, dass er sie nicht weiter beschützen könne, wenn Claire etwas passiert. Dann wäre sie allein. "Das bin ich jetzt schon, Jack" erwidert sie und behandelt Claire, die kurze Zeit später wieder zu sich kommt. Ihr scheint es tatsächlich wieder gut zu gehen. Desmond möchte Charlie unbedingt bei seiner Mission zum Spiegel begleiten. Claire ist traurig über Charlies Entscheidung, sie und ihr Baby alleine zu lassen. Sie weiß nicht, dass Charlie es nur macht, um die Vision von ihrer Rettung zu erfüllen. Bei der Verabschiedung von Aaron legt Charlie ihm seinen "Drive Shaft-Ring" in die Wiege. Als Hurley sich den beiden anschließen möchte, schickt Charlie ihn zurück, um nach Claire zu sehen. Claire nimmt Aaron aus der Wiege und erklärt, dass sie eine kurze Reise machen werden. Sie bemerkt nicht, dass in der Wiege Charlies Ring liegt, der zurückgelassen wird. Staffel 4 thumb|175px|right|Claire bemerkt, dass [[Charlie fehlt. ]] Locke erklärt, dass er zu den Baracken der Anderen wandern will, da es der sicherste Platz auf der Insel wäre. Alle, die überleben wollen, können sich ihm anschließen. Hurley stimmt ein und merkt an, dass Charlies Botschaft nicht unbeachtet bleiben darf. Auch die am Boden zerstörte Claire teilt diese Ansicht und schließt sich den beiden an. Im Dorf der Anderen hängen Claire und Kate die Wäsche auf. Als Aaron zu weinen beginnt, bittet Claire Kate darum, ihn zu beruhigen. Kate ist das sichtlich unangenehm und sie lehnt mit der Begründung ab, dass sie nicht sehr gut mit Babys umgehen kann und sie nicht will, dass Aaron noch mehr weint. Kate besucht Sawyer, der anmerkt, dass Kate viel Zeit mit Claire und Aaron verbringt. Später, als Kate gerade Musik hört, kommt Claire herein. Während Locke einen Hasen ausnimmt, nähert sich Claire, um ein Gespräch mit Miles zu erfragen. In diesem will sie klären, wer sie sind und woher sie kommen. Sie begründet ihren Wunsch damit, dass es, seit sie einen erschossen, einen getötet und einen gefangen haben, verständlich sei, dass Miles sie als Feinde ansieht; sie dagegen hält sich für weniger einschüchternd. Locke lehnt ihre Bitte ab und fragt sie, ob sie sich an das, was Charlie über den Frachter gesagt hat, erinnert. Claire hingegen erinnert ihn daran, dass Charlie nur sagte, wessen Boot es nicht ist und fragt ihn, ob er nicht gerne wüsste, wessen Boot es wirklich ist. thumb|175px|left|Claire wacht auf und sieht ihren Vater mit [[Aaron im Arm. ]] Kurz vor dem Angriff auf die Baracken möchte Sawyer Claire in Bens Haus bringen, als sie noch in ihrem Haus schläft. Er arbeitet sich vor, doch als er ankommt, muss er mit ansehen, wie es von einem Raketenwerfer zerstört wird. Als er die Überreste des Hauses durchsucht, findet er Claire mit leichten Schrammen, aber bei Bewusstsein und anscheinend unverletzt. Claire hält Sawyer für Charlie. Während ihres Marsches zurück zum Strand sagt Claire Sawyer, dass ihr Kopf immer noch schmerze, aber sie keine Einbildungen mehr habe. Kurz darauf findet Miles die Leichen von Danielle und Karl. Als sie eine Pause machen und Miles Claire seltsam anstarrt, spricht Sawyer ihm ein "Annäherungsverbot" für Claire und Aaron aus. Später treffen sie auf Frank, der sie vor Keamy und seinem Team warnt, die gleich auftauchen werden. Als Keamys Team eintrifft und sie sich gerade noch im Gebüsch verstecken können, schreit Aaron kurz auf, was Keamys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht. Frank schafft es jedoch, ihn und sein Team abzuwimmeln. In der Nacht sieht Claire ihren Vater, der Aaron im Arm hält. Sie folgt ihm daraufhin in den Dschungel. Miles, der dies alles sieht, greift jedoch nicht ein, da er, wie er später Sawyer erzählt, sein „Annäherungsverbot“ respektiert. Sawyer sucht am nächsten Morgen verzweifelt nach ihr und findet Aaron, von ihr jedoch fehlt jede Spur. right|175px|thumb|Claire in Jacobs Hütte. Claire ist nicht mehr zu sehen, bis Locke sie in Jacobs Hütte entdeckt. Während er mit Christian redet, hört er ein Geräusch aus einer anderen Ecke der Hütte und leuchtet in diese Richtung. Als er erkennt, dass es sich um Claire handelt, ist er überrascht und fragt, wie es ihr gehe. Sie antwortet, dass es ihr gut gehe und dass sie jetzt bei Christian sei. Als Locke nach Aaron fragt, antwortet Christian, dass dieser da sei, wo er hingehöre, und dass Claire in Sicherheit sei. Christian warnt Locke beim Verlassen der Hütte noch, dass er niemandem verraten darf, dass Claire dort sei. Als Sawyer bei Hurley an der Orchidee ankommt, erkundigt dieser sich bei ihm, ob Claire und Aaron sicher am Strand angekommen sind. Sawyer, der nicht die richtigen Worte findet, schaut einfach nur traurig. Als später Hurley, Sayid, Kate, Frank, Sawyer und Jack die Insel mit dem Hubschrauber verlassen, fragt Hurley Jack, ob sie wieder zurückkehren werden, um nach Claire zu suchen, was ihm Jack daraufhin versichert. Jedoch schaffen sie es nicht, zur Insel zurückzukehren, da Ben die Insel, mit Claire irgendwo auf ihr, verschiebt. Staffel 5 Man hört im Dschungel eine Frau schreien. Sawyer läuft hin, und sieht, wie Kate gerade Claire dabei hilft, Aaron auf die Welt zu bringen. Sawyer beobachtet die Geburt, unternimmt aber nichts. Genau in diesem Moment geschieht ein weiterer Zeitsprung, Kate und Claire sind verschwunden. Draußen auf dem Meer schaut Juliet zu Sawyer, der hinter ihr sitzt. Sie fragt ihn, ob er ihr nicht sagen will, was los ist, da berichtet er, dass er Kate und Claire gesehen hat. Nach der Rettung der Oceanic 6 Staffel 4 thumb|left|250px|Claire in Aarons Zimmer in Kates Traum. Claires Mutter, Carole Littleton, erwacht wieder aus ihrem Koma und besucht Christians Beerdigung. Sie erzählt Jack unter Tränen, dass sie und Christian ein Mädchen zusammen haben, das in Australien wohnte und auch an Bord von Flug 815 war. Als sie erwähnt, dass ihr Name Claire war und fragt, ob sie sich vielleicht begegnet sind, ist Jack geschockt und bekommt kein Wort heraus, da ihm nun klar ist, dass Claire seine Halbschwester ist. Aus dem Gespräch geht auch hervor, dass Claire "offiziell" ertrank, als das Flugzeug unterging. Claire erscheint später in Kates Traum. Sie lehnt über Aaron in seinem Kinderbett, als Kate den Raum betritt. Da Kate sie für einen Einbrecher hält, ist sie umso überraschter, dass es Claire ist. Claire sagt ihr, dass sie "ihn" auf keinen Fall wieder mit auf die Insel nehme dürfe. Kurz darauf wacht Kate auf und merkt, dass alles nur ein Traum war. Trotzdem nimmt sie Claires Worte sehr ernst. Staffel 5 Eine junge Frau mit langen blonden Haaren, die Claire ähnelt, läuft mit Aaron auf die Tür eines Supermarktes zu. Als Kate die beiden aufhält, meint die Frau, dass sie gerade eine Durchsage machen lassen wollte, um die Mutter des Kleinen zu finden. Kate nimmt Aaron in den Arm und nach kurzem Zögern bedankt sie sich. Auf der Insel Staffel 6 Auf dem Weg zurück zum Tempel wird Jin von von Aldo und Justin angegriffen. Als Jin in eine Bärenfalle tritt, kommt ihm Claire zu Hilfe und erschießt die beiden. Jin ist überrascht, Claire zu sehen, und Claire schaut ihn verwirrt und nachdenklich an. thumb|250px|left|Claire will von [[Justin wissen, wo Aaron ist. ]] Claire befreit Jin aus der Falle und nimmt ihn mit in ihr Lager. Dort bringt sie ihn in ihr Zelt, geht wieder und bringt Justin als ihren Gefangenen mit. Während Claire sich bereit macht, Jins Wunde zu vernähen, versucht Justin, Jin zu überzeugen, das Claire gefährlich ist und sie beide töten wird. Claire kommt zurück und beginnt, Jins Wunde zu nähen, während sie ihm erklärt, das sie sich die ganze Zeit vor den Anderen versteckt hat. Danach beginnt Claire, Justin zu fragen, wo sie Aaron hingebracht haben. Justin sagt, das sie nichts damit zu tun haben. Jin fragt, wie sich Claire sicher sein kann, das die Anderen ihr Baby haben. Claire erklärt, das die Anderen sie gefoltert haben, und dass ihr Vater und ihr "Freund" es ihr gesagt haben. Als Claire Justin mit einer Axt erschlagen will, sagt Jin, das Kate Aaron mitgenommen hat. Claire erschlägt Justin trotzdem und fragt Jin, ob das wahr ist. Jin zögert kurz und sagt dann, dass er nur Justins Leben retten wollte, aber das es wahr ist, das die Anderen Aaron haben. Claire sagt, das sie Kate getötet hätte, wenn das wahr wäre und Jin bietet ihr an, sie in den Tempel zu bringen. Dann kommt John Locke in Claires Zelt und Jin fragt verwundert: "John?" Claire erklärt, das es nicht Locke ist, sondern ihr "Freund". thumb|right|250px|Claire erfährt die Wahrheit über [[Aaron. ]] Claire geht mit "Locke" zum Tempel. Da der Mann in Schwarz nicht über die Aschegrenze gehen kann, braucht er Claire, um Dogen zu sagen, das er rauskommen soll. Claire überbringt die Nachricht, aber Dogen will nicht rauskommen, weil der Mann in Schwarz ihn töten würde. Claire schlägt vor, jemanden zu schicken, den er nicht töten wird. Dogen befiehlt den Anderen, Claire in einer Grube gefangen zu nehmen. Als Kate zum Tempel zurückkommt, verlangt sie von Lennon, mit Claire sprechen zu können. Sie findet Claire in der Grube, wie sie "Catch a Falling Star" singt. Kate erzählt Claire, das sie Aaron genommen und aufgezogen hat, worauf Claire einen wütenden Blick bekommt. Claire erklärt Kate, dass sie keine Rettung brauche und dass Kate sich besser in Sicherheit bringen solle, wenn das Monster kommt. Dann wird Kate von der Grube weggezogen. Als das Monster den Tempel angreift, kommt Kate wieder zu Claires Grube und schafft es gerade noch, sich darin in Sicherheit zu bringen. Nach der Attacke des Monsters, bei der viele Tempelbewohner getötet werden, steigt Claire mit Kate aus der Grube und trifft sich mit dem Mann in Schwarz, der einige Andere und Sayid in seiner Gruppe hat. Kate schließt sich der Gruppe an, und sie verlassen den Tempel thumb|left|250px|Claire versucht, [[Kate umzubringen. ]] "Locke" führt die Gruppe zu Claires Hütte, wo sie auf Sawyer und Jin treffen. Während Claire in ihrer Hütte ein paar Sachen zusammenpackt, kommt Kate hinein und fragt sie, ob sie dort gelebt habe und was das für ein Tierschädel in der Kinderkrippe ist. Claire erklärt, dass es alles war, was sie hatte. Währenddessen kümmert sich Locke um die Kinder, die gehört haben, dass alle anderen im Tempel tot sind. Die Gruppe verlässt dann Claires Hütte und sie schlagen im Dschungel ein neues Lager auf. Als Kate sich mit Sayid unterhält, greift Claire Kate mit einem Messer an. Kate ruft Sayid um Hilfe, aber der ist desinteressiert und schreitet nicht ein. Der Mann in Schwarz geht dazwischen, gibt Claire eine Ohrfeige und sagt ihr, dass ihr Benehmen unangemessen ist. Claire geht später zu Kate, um sich für den Angriff zu entschuldigen. Kate ist erst misstrauisch, aber als Claire in Tränen ausbricht und sich dafür bedankt, dass sie sich um Aaron gekümmert hat, gibt Kate nach und umarmt Claire. Claire lauscht, wie der Mann in Schwarz mit Jin über die Kandidaten spricht, die er braucht, um von der Insel wegzukommen. Später fragt Claire den Mann in Schwarz, ob sie auch eine Kandidatin sei, worauf er sagt, dass sie es nicht ist, weil ihr Name in der Klippenhöhle durchgestrichen ist. Claire meint, wenn sie keine Kandidatin sei, dann brauche er sie wohl nicht, aber der Mann in Schwarz sagt, dass im Flugzeug genug Platz für alle sei. Claire hat Bedenken, von der Insel weg zu gehen, weil Aaron sie bestimmt nicht als Mutter erkennt, da Kate ihn aufgezogen hat. Dann fragt Claire, ob Kate eine Kandidatin sei, worauf der Mann in Schwarz sagt, dass sie es nicht mehr ist, er sie aber brauche, um die Kandidaten zusammenzubringen. Er sagt auch, wenn Kate ihren Zweck erfüllt hat, ist es ihm egal, was mit ihr passiert. Claire ist auch anwesend, als Jack, Hurley, Sun und Frank Lapidus das Lager vom Mann in Schwarz betreten. Seitwärtsblenden :siehe Hauptartikel Wissenswertes * Claire trank vor dem Abflug eine Tasse Kaffee zusammen mit dem Piloten vor Flug 815 (zu sehen im entfernten Flashback auf der Staffel 1 Disk 7 DVD. Doch es ist eine entfernte Szene und ist daher nie offiziell passiert.) * Ihr Geburtstag ist der 27. Oktober. * Christian Shephard ist ihr Vater, sie ist also Jacks Halbschwester. Allerdings war die Beziehung zwischen Christian und Claires Mutter nur eine Affäre. * Rachel, ihre Freundin, erwähnt, dass Claire sich für Astrologie interessiert. * Sie glaubt, dass Kate ein Zwilling ist. (Sternzeichen) Offene Fragen * Warum verlor sie die Erinnerung nach ihrer Entführung? * Wieso war/ist sie in der Hütte von Jacob? * Wieso hat sie ihren Sohn alleine im Dschungel gelassen? * Hatte sie Kontakt zu Jacob? * Was ist mit Claire passiert? * Was meint Dogen damit, dass sie besessen ist? * Warum hat Claire die Zeitsprünge nicht mitgemacht? ar:كلير ليتلتون en:Claire Littleton es:Claire Littleton fr:Claire Littleton he:קלייר ליטלטון it:Claire Littleton nl:Claire Littleton pl:Claire Littleton pt:Claire Littleton ru:Клэр Литтлтон zh:Claire Littleton Littleton, Claire Littleton, Claire Littleton, Claire Littleton, Claire Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 3 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 4 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 6 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Charlies Rückblenden Kategorie:Charaktere aus Nikkis und Paulos Rückblenden Kategorie:Charaktere aus Träumen und Visionen Kategorie:Charaktere mit Träumen und Visionen